


Rose and Cactus

by deerveng



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerveng/pseuds/deerveng
Summary: Ruby's life was a rough one. But her life change when became friends with a child troll name Dictatious. The two trolls grow up as friends and then lovers. Ruby and Dictatious have a long history together, and this is their story. Oc/Canon.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Rose and Cactus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scrapped the original Natatious fic series because Ruby's back story changed after learning a lot about Changelings from Aaron. I want to keep it as canon as I can. I hope you enjoy this story!

Rain poured down hard as a mother and her crying whelp try to find shelter. The mother is a beautiful and tall troll. She has smooth, red stone skin and short black hair. Her glowing green cat eyes look down at the whelp. 

“Shhhhh…..it’s okay…”

“Who’s there?!” 

The mother gasps and holds her baby tight to her chest. She jumps high in the trees and looks down at the humans looking for her. 

“Do you see her?” 

“Nay, she escaped with the baby!” 

She breathes heavily as she tries to get the whelp to stop crying. She rocks the whelp and tries to hum softly and quietly as she can. The whelp begin to calm. 

“Oui! Look over here!” 

The men went the other way. She sighs once the men are nowhere to be seen. She jumped out of the tree and ran. She let out a small cough as she ran between the trees. She can feel herself getting tired, weaker. She needs medical care. She and her whelp need food and shelter. She has to keep going. 

The further she went into the dark forest, the weaker she got. Finally, her hooves gave out and she tripped. She held the baby tight in her arms as she fell. 

The baby let out a cry as the rain fell on top of them. The mother’s three, long spikes on her back flinch. She tried to move her body, but she can’t move. 

She can hear footsteps coming towards her and voices. Her heart began to face. The whelp in her arms cried harder. Soon, darkness. 

When she opens her eyes, she is dry, warm, in a bright purple and blue area. She look around and sees a blur looking at her. She tries to speak. 

“Shhhh...you are very ill. We are very lucky we found you when we did.” 

The mother blink. “Where is my child?” She let out a whisper. 

“You’re daughter is fine. She’s sleeping. We fed her and changed her.” 

The blurring became clear and she looked up at a troll that looked similar to a goat. He has a long, brown beard, and tired eyes. “I am Rundle. Son of Kilfred. Leader of Dwoza.”

“Dwoza?”

“Yes, a safe haven for pack trolls. Who may you be?” 

She sat up a bit. “Rose May.” 

Rundle raises a brow. “Rose May? It sounds like a human name. What tribe are you from?”

“That’s the thing, I’m not from a tribe. I’m a slave to the humans. The last of my kind of the Dearvi.”

“Dearvi? No wonder you look so different, I thought your kind has been killed off by the humans?”

Rose groans as she sits up more. “It has. My daughter and I are the last ones alive. I’ve been alive so far because I was meant for breeding. To repopulate the Dearvi.” 

“Do you have any more children?”

Rose nods. “Yes. But they’ve been taken away from me. My daughter is the last child I have left.” She looks over at the crib. Randal follows her gaze to the crib. He walks over to the crib and watches the small, red whelp sleeping. 

“What is her name?”

“Ruby. Ruby Rose May.” 

Randel hums as he strokes his beard. 

“Please, let Ruby and I stay in Dwoza. I can’t go back to the humans.”

Randel looks at Rose. “You may stay. You're still very ill and you need to be under a watchful eye. I’ll get a healer to bring you food.”

“Thank you, thank you so much Randel.” 

“It’s no trouble, after all this is a safe haven for good trolls.”

Rose watches Randel turn his attention to a Coundrum troll. They whisper something and the Coundrum nods. Randel leaves the room and the Coundrum troll walks up to her. Rose notices the Coundrum is pregnant. 

“Hello, my name is Della. I’m going to be your healer. I have a few questions for you...tell me how old is your whelp?” 

Rose looks at her belly and then back at Della. “Only a week old.”

“I see. A newborn. Going to give birth soon as well in a few months. My first whelp. Or whelps. My mate and I think it’s twins.” She rubs her belly. 

Rose smiles a little at Della. “It must be wonderful to be happy about a pregnancy.”

Della looks at Rose. “You’re not happy about little Ruby?”

Rose sigh. “I was capture and made to breed. To create more Dearvi trolls. The humans killed us off, now they want us back. I’m the last of the Dearvi trolls….”

Della gives Rose a sympathetic look. She pats Rose’s hand. “I’m so sorry dear. You've been through hell. But now we are here to let you and your Ruby rest.” She smiles at Rose. 

“Thank you.”

“Are you hungry?”

Rose nods. 

“Let me get you some meat stew for you.” 

Rose smiles at Della. “Thank you.” 

Della left the room and soon came back with a tray of stew. She put the tray on Rose’s lap. 

“Enjoy! I’ll let you and your whelp rest.” 

Rose nodded at her and Della left. Rose looked over at the crib to see her whelp wrapped in a blanket and sleeping peacefully. She smiled at her. “My beautiful baby girl.”

As the mouths pass, Ruby is growing to be a happy, healthy whelp. Her mother, however, took a toll of the worse. Della stayed by Rose’s side until it was time for her to give birth. But when Della came back, Rose was gone. And Ruby was given away to a family. Della doesn’t know what happened to Ruby. But she hopes whatever happens to her, she will be loved and cared for.


End file.
